Possibility Duet
by XeringSnake
Summary: Song Fict Kakashi y ANko, con al cancion de Boa Kwon, y Miura Daishi, Possibility Duet.lemon moderado


Bueno como siempre les recomiendo, cuando hago un SongFic, busquen la canción y escúchenla tantas veces sea necesario , en este me di la libertar de postearles la canción , bueno ponerles la lirica, en japonés, también les recomiendo buscar la lirica en español para que comprendan mejor, por que la canción y el motivo de mi Fic

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Declaimer._

_Cancion: _**Possibility duet with Miura Daichi**

**By: Boa Kwon With Miura Daichi**

**NARUTO ES PROPIEDA DE CRUELO DÉVIL: AKA Masashi Kishimoto :p**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Ai ga todaeteshimau mae__  
><span>__Saigo no jikan_

_We spend good times and we knew each other__  
><span>__(OH Why OH Why OH Why)_

**Te amo…. **

**No ****mientas…. **

**Te amo… no miento… soy sincero, conmigo contigo …. **

**Porque… porque ahora**; lo observo con tristeza en sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa cálida, acaricio el rostro del joven frente a ella.

**No quiero perderte…. La guerra nos espera…. Necesitaba decirlo… decírtelo**; recargo su rostro en aquella palma, tan suave, tan delicada, tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos y la beso, apasionadamente…

_Had this situation changed if we had the possibility__  
><span>__(OH Why OH Why OH Why)_

_Jus' talk to me how you think about it__  
><span>__(Why did we say goodbye)_

**Vuelve a mi ….** ; dijo ella entre besos , rodeando el cuello sus brazos, rosando su nuca con sus delicados dedos.

**Solo si prometes que tu haras lo mismo** ; la abrazo fuertemente

**Lo prometo….;** lo beso con furia, con pasión, con deseo , ella también lo amaba, se sentía feliz, espero mucho por escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, y ahora que lo hacia el destino los apartaba, los enviaba lejos, el uno del otro, pero volverían a verse?, eso no lo sabían, a pesar de habérselo prometido el uno al otro.

_Egao ga suki datta__  
><span>__Tsumaranai joudan mo suki datta__  
><span>__Chikazuku fuuna ashiato__  
><span>__Hajime ni kizuita no wa docchi__  
><span>_

Sintió como su gabardina era echa a un lado, y se deslizaba por su cuerpo, las manos traviesas de el la habían levantado, la sostenía, apretando levemente sus muslos, lo que la exitaba, no podía dejar de besarlo, quería sentirlo suyo, cierto era que el le pertenecía, y ella a el.

Fue suavemente depositada en la cama. El fue trazando un camino de besos desde su nuca hasta sus pecho, sus manso recorrían suavemente sus piernas, sus muslos, se adentraban debajo de su falda para sentir aquella suave tela de sus pantaletas, que estorbaban en ese momento, pero fue despacio, la quería ver disfrutar, la quería amar como nunca antes, exitista la posibilidad de que quizás no se vieran después de esto.

_Nanishite mo shiroku chi juu fuande__  
><span>__Mizo wo umero koto hukki shita kankei__  
><span>__Asu ni nareba tanin da nante__  
><span>__Subete kiete shimaeba ii_

En un instante ella se vio desnuda debajo de el, mientras el seguía usando sus pantalones, tomo su mano en la de el, y la coloco sobre la cabeza de ella, roso la punta de su nariz en el rostro de aquella mujer, en su cuello, percibía su aroma, sentía su piel, ella dejo escapar un ligero gemido, cuando sintió como su lengua tocaba sus pechos, como el entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, y movía su mano hasta su nuca, ella empezó a jugar nuevamente con las hebras de cabello de allí en encontraban, dejando escapar uno que otro gemido.

El se separo de ella, para observar su agitado ser, su pecho de movía al compas de su respiración, ella sonrío, esa sonrisa tan infantil, y al mismo tiempo tan llena de amor de la que solo el era testigo, el sonrió de vuelta, ella la mujer que era capaz de hacerlo sonreír verdaderamente, la única mujer que era permitida en su corazón, la única mujer que podía ver su rostro sin reprimendas, lanzo sus pantalones a un lado, junto a su ropa interior, tomando la posision que le correspondía, junto en medio de las piernas de ella, allí tan cerca. Ella acaricio su rostro con dulzura aun con aquella sonria dibujada en su rostro.

_mada yureru furiko__  
><span>__Saigo no nozomi wo tadoruito__  
><span>__Naze tokirete shimau PUTSURITO__  
><span>__Konna no mune ga harisakesou__  
><span>__Tagai no tameshikou sakugo shite etakakugo__  
><span>_

**Alguna vez .. quizás.. pensaste que esto fuera capaz…. Tu y yo….. **

**Por que no….todo en esta vida es posible…. El amor es para todo el mundo no crees….**

**Ella mordió los labios de el levemente, para luego depositar un suave beso en ellos.**

**Nadie imagina ni por un simple momento que tu yo yo estamos juntos… **

**Al diablo los demás… mientras pueda amarte **

**Kakashi…. **; suspiro y sintió como el la penetraba, despacio no como las demás esta vez, el fue cuidadoso, estraño en ellos, empezó a moverse despacio, al ritmo de su respiración, ella besaba su cuello, y mordía de vez en cuando. Lo que arrancaba quejidos de aquel hombre.

_Wakatteru kedo mayounda__  
><span>__Hontou ni kore de yokatta no ka ?____  
><span>__Ima PATTO Possibility_

_Te wo sashi no be__  
><span>__Hooni furete sousureba__  
><span>__Taion wa getting forty__  
><span>__Deatta koro no futari wa__  
><span>__Sonna kanji demo sama ga wari__  
><em> 

Se detuvo unos minutos, u sostuvo la espalda de ella, para levantarla, hacer que quedara sobre el, sentada en su piernas, en su miembro. Sus pechos rozaban con el de el, mientras ella se movía de arriba hacia abajo, y acaricia su espalda, con cuidado.

**KAKASHI….** ; gemia ella una y otra vez.

Anko…..

_Kokoro ni hisomu doku__  
><span>__Chuu wa suru kotoba wa__  
><span>__Omoi deto iu FUIRUTA tto o shitemo__  
><span>__Tooku kasunde miatara nainda_

**Anko!... donde****, donde esta ella. Donde demonios esta**; gritaba a quien se suponía estaba con ella, a quien se suponía era de su equipo al verlo venir sin aquella mujer que el amaba tanto..

Aquel hombre miro a un lado, sin darle respuesta alguna, la guerra había acabado, y se suponía que debían encontrarse, todos los grupos en un punto clave, tenia la esperanza, tenia esperanaza de verla, se lo había prometido, al igual que el a ella.

El miro el suelo, con rabia, imponencia; **lo prometiste …. Demonios… lo prometiste**

_Imada yureru furiko__  
><span>__Saigo no nozomi wo tadoruito__  
><span>__Naze tokirete shimau PUTSURITO__  
><span>__Konna no mune ga harisakesou__  
><span>__Tagai no tameshikou sakugo shite etakakugo__  
><span>__Wakatteru kedo mayounda__  
><span>__Hontou ni kore de yokatta no ka ?____  
><span>__Ima PATTO Possibility_

**Ya casi… el campamento… esta** ; decía ella mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba aquel punto de encuentro, estaba cerca lo vería, su promesa no seria rota. Cuando al fin llego se quedo allí parada observando a todos estaba herida, gravemente herida, su pelea le había costado mucho, pero se las arreglo para salir de allí donde la tenían. Necesitaba verlo necesitaba, sentir su calor, su aliento, tocarlo, ver su rostro antes de …

_iken na hyoujou teinei ni setsumei dekitei tara__  
><span>__Sasai na gokai tokono ketsumatsu wa__  
><span>__Kaihi dekita hazu__  
><span>__Futoumei natai dokachimei teki___

_Kirei na kioku to shite nokoshitai kara__  
><span>__Kono sentaku shikana kattanda to__  
><span>_

**Anko….;** allí estaba el parado frente a ella, sonrió esa sonrisa que era solo para el, no estaba lejos no se movió tampoco el , pensó que era una ilusión pero no era ella, estaba allí mal herida, sangrando y aun así sonreía para el.

No podía mantenerse mas en pie, no ya no, ya lo había visto, había vuelto a el, había cumplido son su promesa, se dejo caer en el piso esperando sentir el frio , piso, pero lo que sintió fue a el, sus manos, sus fuertes brazos tomándola apegándola a el. Ella lo miro aun sonriendo.

_Nee tsuyoku sou omo wasette_

_Yasashiku shinai de mijime janai__  
><span>__(Don't cry... Don't cry baby)____  
><span>__If I told you that I'm nothing without your love__  
><span>__Anata jana kereba imi ga nai_

**Volvi… como te lo prometi….; **una ligera lagrima cayo por sus mejillas, la cual el beso.

**Quedate con migo… **

**Te amo…. **

_Imada yureru furiko__  
><span>__Saigo no nozomi o tadoruito__  
><span>__Naze tokirete shimau PUTSURITO_

_Konna no munega harisakesou__  
><span>__Tagai no tame shikou sakugo shite etakakudo__  
><em> 

**Anko… No te vayas….** ; ella poso su mano sobre el rostro de el, podía ver sus labios moverse, pero no lo escuchaba, aun asi podía sentirlo, su calor.

**No este triste… ese no es Hatake Kakashi **

**No te vayas… quedate.. quedate aquí, conmigo;** se veía la tristeza en sus ojos.

_Wakatteru kedo mayounda__  
><span>__Hontou ni kore de yokatta no ka ?____  
><span>__Ima PATTO Possibility_

**Prometo amarte por siempre…**..; los ojos de ella se cerraron, y su mano callo al piso.

Y la hacerco a el y la brazo, con fuerza, no la hiba adejar ir, no … no a la mujer que amaba… se acerco a su oído… y susurro levemente…

**Te mare por siempre…. Te lo prometo…..**

_Yume mitanda zutto isshoni__  
><span>__Ikutsumono birthday__  
><span>__Kasaneko warenai youni__  
><span>__Baby mou kawanai kedo__  
><span>__Never gonna change my love__  
><span>__Oh why... Oh why... Oh why.._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre les digo, espero sus comentarios, y criticas siempre son bienvenidas.

Desde aquí Xering Snake, desde haya, no se, por que no me dejas saber?... Ya Neª


End file.
